Different Universe
by D-in-exile
Summary: In which Harry was sick of his life and decided to travel through THE Veil.How would he cope with Voldemort as his twin, being the Boy-Who-Lived with Grindelwald on the loose, and facing his friends and enemies in this entirely different existence? No DH


**Title: **Different Existence**  
Fandom: **Harry Potter**  
Disclaimer: **We all know Harry Potter was created by JK Rowling and she's clearly not me. Wait… is she?  
**Summary**: In which Harry was sick of his life and decided to travel through THE Veil. How would he cope with Evil-DarkLord-in-Making!Tom as his twin, being the Boy-Who-Lived with Grindelwald on the loose, and facing his friends and enemies in this entirely different existence? Oh, and he hadn't mentioned Draco… Ignore DH**  
Warning: **Non DH-compliant. Time confusion. OOC characters. a 'Harry and Tom are twin' fic. Slightly Powerful!Harry. Dark-Lord-in-making!Tom. A tiny bit of Slash. **Not Beta-ed** yet, so if you want to Beta Read this story, feel free to contact me.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

In July 31st 1998, Harry Potter decided his life was suck.

Really, that was all Voldemort's fault. After discovering that Harry and his friends was hunting his Hocruxes, Voldemort had decided to divide his soul in even much bigger number to prevent The-Brat-Who-Wouldn't-Die from killing him. Last time he'd counted, he had destroyed about fifty four hocruxes, and it left him with, what, just a hundred more to go?

Damn human soul for being able to be stretched that much.

Harry was too sick and tired to continue this war. So much life had wasted for nothing. So much money and so much time had been gone. He was seventeen right then, he should be worried about his NEWTS, playing Quidditch, finding a girlfriend to marry someday, and finding a well-paid job, not worried about war, battle trainings, strategies for destroying Hocrux, and guessing when the Dark Lord would attack.

And of course, Harry blamed people who put him in this situation. Being the famous Boy-Who-Lives made him the leader figure of the Light, in which he had to lead people to _win, _because everytime he lost there would be people who switched side easily. He was seventeen! How could anyone expect him to win against the seventy-something Dark Lord who had lead the Dark even before he was born? Damn that meddling dead old man. Damn that fraud Trelawney. Damn the Wizarding World. Just damn them all.

In the middle of his frustration, it was logical for Harry to decide that he wanted to leave.

It was such a simple decision, but a difficult one as well. Because really, where would he want to go if he left? To muggle world? No way, Voldemort would just hunt him down even if he had to destroy some towns and expose Wizarding World to Muggle. After all, his goal was to terminate Muggles from the world.

Then again, being the Boy Who Lived had its own quirks, its own specialty. And if there is one thing special about being the Boy Who Lived that kept Harry alive today was his luck when faced with dangerous, difficult situations. Well, this was one of those difficult situations in Harry's opinion. And as it is, his luck worked and found his answer. The answer led him to one decision. One decision that needed a careful planning, a high sense of self preservation (which can be read as selfishness, if you like), slyness, ambitions, intelligence, bravery, hard works, two years to decide, and a simple but very important book.

A simple outdated dusty old book about Veil-Traveling.

Harry had literary stumbled upon that book in Malfoy's Library when the Order searched the Malfoy Manor for any Hocrux, without the owner knowing, of course. It seemed like no one even want to see that book because the book had been put on the floor beside the shelf contained the books about Light Magic. The books were so simple and boring that you didn't even want to glance at them. It was to no surprise that Harry had found, after sneezing so many times, that the book covered with dust five millimeter thick making the cover looked plain white, while it in fact was black underneath, with a silver Malfoy crest on it.

They said some people's trash was others treasure. So, Harry had picked up the book that day and, accidentally, he'd found a way out.

In those books, he found out that the veil in which Sirius fall through in his fifth year was one of the methods of different Existence Travelling. It was like travelling to another Alternate Universe where we could have our wished fulfilled. We could go to existence where we were kids or adults, rich or poor, handsome or ugly, hero or villain, Light or Dark. We could go to the Universe where there was peace or war, where people we loved were dead or alive, all depended on what we'd wished. In some case, the traveler had to be reborn to make the wishes working. To make the veil worked, he had to draw some runes in a paper, throw it through the veil, point his wand straight at shoulder height to the veil while thinking of the Universe he wished to go to, and finally, jump straight through the veil. Simple as that.

Later at midnight, Harry was standing before the veil in the ruined building of Ministry of Magic, clutching the book in his chest with his left hand. The building had been the battle field in one of Voldemort's counter attack after Harry had destroyed his twenty fifth Hocrux, an old Quill of Ravenclaw. But strangely the veil was still intact without any damage that couldn't be repaired with simple _Reparo_.

Harry gripped his wand tightly and pointed it to the veil. But before he could do anything, a voice near the door stopped him.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?"

Harry's head whipped quickly to the door. His eyes widened when he caught the sight of Draco Malfoy, the double agent in this war, standing by the door.

Well, crap.

* * *

Draco was sick of his life, really he is. No one told him being a double spy wasted those much energy. He had to be, or at least pretend to be nice to Order members. Most of whom still despised him so much either because his family was Dark, or because their jealousy towards his money and position (after all, if one of either side won, he would still be safe). He had to suck up to that delusional Halfblood who thought himself superior to Purebloods, endure some torture from He-Who-Throws-_Crucio_-to-His-Follower-Everyday, and give some ambiguous information to both part which he was becoming accustomed to these days that he nearly forgot to whom he worked right then.

Hell, whom was he lying to? He had forgotten to whom he worked right then.

Well, not really, because he did not want to side with that delusional Halfblood. But not even he was sure which delusional Halfblood he'd referred to, because really, Potter was as delusional as the Dark Lord. Who'd died and made that stupid Boy-Who-Declined-His-Friendship the Leader of Light, anyway?

That crazy old man Dumbledore, of course, but that was beside the point.

Right then that delusional Halfblood (the Dark one) had appointed him to go to Ministry of Magic to search for some unimportant things to place his soul into. Granted he would just pick some random things and claimed it as founder's things, but first, he had to make impressions that he did try, even when he didn't. Who would want to waste any energy searching some rare artifacts when one could just pick an old quill, claim it as Ravenclaw's favourite quill, and just get away with it? Because, really, he'd done that one too many times without the Dark Lord knowing and he still had his heart beating, didn't he? So he wandered around the Ministry looking for old thing to pick.

That was when he saw Potter.

The shorter boy was standing in front of the thing called Veil, face all scrunched up, wand held at shoulder point, with a book with Malfoy crest in his hand.

Wait, what?

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?" he sneered.

Draco could see him tensed up and whirled his head so fast to see him. Potter looked like a deer caught in the headlight at the moment, all wide eye and tense. Then, his eyes narrowed and he lowered his wand.

"What is that book in your hand, Potter? Last time I checked, the book with that crest on the cover should be in my family's library, not in your hand." Draco narrowed his eyes, trying to analysed the situation at hand. "You stole it, did you not? And for the all brave and chivalrous Gryffindor Light Leader to steal a book from a dark family's library…"

Potter drawled dangerously, "Malfoy–"

"It must be a very grand scheme _for you_, isn't it?" he cut in, "Because I can see no Mudblood nor Weasel here, with you," Draco said while circling Potter, like a lion did to its prey. He continued, "Tired of their presence already? Or is it a secret way out from war, Potter? _Your_ secret way out?"

Potter's body had frozen at that and Draco knew he hit a nerve there. When Potter turned quickly with wand in his hand, Draco'd already had him at wand point.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked with calm voice, even though it was clear in his facial expression that he's holding back his anger.

"Easy, Potter. I just want to know what you are going to do with that veil and the book. How did you get it anyway?" Draco asked, lowering his wand.

Potter sighed, pocketing his wand, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, that's a long story."

So they settled there and Potter began his story.

* * *

The Dark Lord Voldemort was not amused.

This evening, he had captured two Order members spying near his hiding place. A Mudblood brunette and one of the Blood Traitor Weasley who always hung out with that blasted boy who wouldn't die. Now, don't get him wrong, capturing enemies and learning new information were good things, but the information he had learned from the Mudblood was the one made him quite angry.

After several _Crucio _and _Legilimens_, he had discovered that there was a spy in his ranks. Well, more like double spy, but that wasn't what made him angry. It was the fact that the spy boy had given him that Mudblood girl's used quill and claimed it as Ravenclaw's favourite quill which made him angry.

To think that he had placed a part of his soul, something very important to him in not only a _Mudblood's_ quill, but also a used one at that. He shuddered. That mini-Lucius will pay for this lie, even if he had to hunt him across the universe. But since he had given the Malfoy boy a task to search for Hocrux material in Ministry of Magic earlier that day, he shouldn't search that far. He only had to go to the Ministry that night.

He Apparated inside the Ministry ruins. Ministry's Anti-Apparition ward had been taken down since the attack. With a _point me_ charm he searched for that blasted Malfoy boy.

Only to find him standing with that Potter boy with their wands trained in front of the veil. Great.

He could see faint silver line connecting their wands and the veil. The veil itself was shimmering with silverfish blue light. Voldemort frowned. What were they doing in front of the veil? Summoning creatures to help them in the war?

Whatever that was, it couldn't be good. For the Dark side at least.

So, he stepped in and greeted them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Golden Boy and the Spy…"

Their reaction was unpredictable. The Potter Boy, recognizing his voice, cursed, "Shit, it's him. Jump!" The Malfoy boy had already jumped through the veil and gone. Potter was going to jump too, but Voldemort casted _Accio_ on him.

But instead of Potter flied to him like the usual thing happened, it was him that was pulled into the veil. The last thing he had seen before he succumbed to unconsciousness was blinding white light.

* * *

I know the ending is cliched… I'll edit it if I have a new idea. And pardon me for every mistakes you found in this chapter, English is such a foreign alien-ish language to me... And to think I had a big red D in my latest English assignment...^^;

Well, what do you think? Review please!


End file.
